beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Disability
Disability is a state of existence within a society whereby your physical and/or mental abilities are considered abnormal and not sufficiently accommodated to allow you to function in the same ways as non-disabled members of the society. Activism The disabled rights movement.. etc Activists Twitter Thread by Alex Haagaard listing activists to follow |RootedInRights://15 Autistic Activists You Should Follow This Autism Acceptance Month> Articles Media coverage of law enforcement use of force and disability - Ruderman White Paper "Twenty-five years after the U. S. Congress passed the Americans with Disabilities Act, notions of disability continue to evolve. An increasingly powerful set of concepts, they push us to redefine how to build an inclusive society that is accessible to all. When disabled Americans get killed and their stories are lost or segregated from each other in the media, we miss an opportunity to learn from tragedies, identify patterns, and push for necessary reforms. Disability rights are civil rights. Disability rights are human rights and disability justice is intersectional." "Disabled individuals make up a third to half of all people killed by law enforcement officers. Disabled individuals make up the majority of those killed in use-of-force cases that attract widespread attention. ... Disability intersects with other factors such as race, class, gender, and sexuality, to magnify degrees of marginalization and increase the risk of violence. When the media ignores or mishandles a major factor, as we contend they generally do with disability, it becomes harder to effect change." Social Model http://www.autisticscholar.com/social-model-neurodiversity/ :”The social model of disability emerged thanks to the efforts of disability advocates in the United Kingdom – or more specifically, the efforts of advocates with physical disabilities. Essentially, it distinguishes between impairment, the biological differences between people with disabilities and able-bodied people, and disability, which refers to barriers or disadvantages created by society. The model implies that physically-impaired person would not be disabled if provided with a wheelchair in a world where all the infrastructure to promote physical accessibility exists (including wheelchair ramps, accessible doors, accessible washrooms, etc.),1 and if the impaired person experienced no negative or stigmatizing judgements from others. The person has an impairment, but the disability arises from society” Accessibility Google Gets Serious About Mapping Wheelchair Accessibility - City Lab By Linda Poon, September 11, 2017 "Google Maps already indicates if a location is wheelchair accessible—a result of a personal project by one of its employees—but its latest campaign will crowdsource data from its 30 million Local Guidesworldwide, who contribute tips and photos about neighborhood establishments in exchange for points and small prizes like extra digital storage space. The company is calling on them to answer five simple questions—like whether a building has accessible entrances or bathrooms—when they submit a review for a location. In the coming weeks, Google will host workshops and “geowalks” specifically focused on mobility across seven cities, from New York City and London to Tokyo and Surabaya, Indonesia." Disability and Crime https://truthout.org/articles/the-prison-strike-is-a-disability-rights-issue/ :”Disabled people continue to be preeminent targets for state surveillance, violence and deprivation of rights and freedom. It should come as no surprise then, that despite comprising just 25 percent of the U.S. population, disabled people represent about 85 percent of those youth found in kid prisons, and anywhere between 40-80 percent of the adult prison population — with no one actually having an accurate accounting of disability in our adult carceral system. As is true in every kind of institution, disabled people in our nation’s prisons are prime targets for violence, exploitation, isolation and other injustices.” Representation character (hint: only if you share that Disability experience)]](see representation) Dustin From ‘Stranger Things’ Speaks Out About His Disability "Gaten Matarazzo, who plays Dustin on “Stranger Things,” has a disability ― and he’s not ashamed of it. Last week on the British talk show “The Jonathan Ross Show,” he opened up about his cleidocranial dysplasia, a condition he was born with that affects the development of bones and teeth." "“I just want to raise awareness for it,” he told Ross. “And let people know that it’s not something that you should be afraid of showing.” Gaten boasts this opinion despite being rejected for acting jobs for two years because of his disability. “It was always because of my lisp, and me being shorter and having the teeth issue, that was always the reason they couldn’t cast me,” he told the radio show BBC 5 Live. “Because they couldn’t write in a disability into the show because they had already written the script.”" "“When they wrote it into the show, I started getting a lot of messages and emails online from people who have the condition, saying that it really helps them come out of their shells a little bit.”" Brittany and Artie: Disability and Passing "It’s upset a lot of fans, actually. Made a lot of people very uncomfortable. Brittany can’t pass. Artie has assimilated beautifully—Brittany, however, is pretty much the opposite of indistinguishability. She’s an amazingly rendered, nuanced, complicated character, but she can’t pass, and this has become more and more obvious as the show has gone on. She believes in Santa. She knows how babies are made—but she didn’t make the connection between that and no more stork. She didn’t know her alphabet until this year. She gets confused spelling her name. Santana helps her read lyrics sheets. She needs help with basic functional skills. Etc etc etc. No one wants to call her intellectually disabled (though, of course, plenty of people are content to call her stupid and wonder about how she will survive outside of high school and suggest that she shouldn’t be having sex because that’s only for people of a certain IQ) because it’s such an insult. Of course, making a disability an insult isn’t exactly charming behavior either." Category:Disability Category:Disabled Rights Category:Health Category:Health Care Category:Mental Health Category:Society